ppg and rrb highschool
by AoiSlayer
Summary: the girls go to highschool but the boys too what is going to happen ? love ? hate ? but something scary happend ! what it is ? read and find out : brick X blossom , butch X buttercup , boomer X bubbles
1. first day part 1

hey everyone my name is lyaza and i'm going tell a story

about the ppg and rrb

and you guys can self choose how the girls and boys look like :)

i hope you guys enjoy :)

the first day 

Bubbles : Blossom !

Blossom : huh ? oh Bubbles , something wrong ?

Bubbles : YES ! i have to tell you something very very important !

Blossom : ok ? and what is it ?

Bubbles : there are new students coming over at our school :)

Blossom : so ?

Bubbles : what do you mean : so ?

Blossom : well you said it was very important ...

Bubbles : but Blossom that is very important , that mean we can have new friends

Blossom : ..........

Buttercup : hey girls , s'up ?

Blossom : hey buttercup

Bubbles : HEY buttercup , did you hear about the new students ?

Buttercup : yes i heard about them , is it that important ?

Bubbles : BUTTERCUP !

Buttercup : what ?

Bubbles : how can you said that ? of course its important !

Blossom : Bubbles , the new students aren't here so , why trying if you din't see them yet ?

Bubbles : ..............

Buttercup : well its almost time for class so lets go

Bubbles and Blossom : okay

classroom 145 : math 

Bubbles : ...............

Blossom : um .... Bubbles ?

Bubbles : huh ?

Buttercup : you keep staring at the door , its kinda creepy

Bubbles : oh , sorry girls ... i just want to meet our new classmates

Miss. Lellie : okay class , lets welcome our new classmates

...... : yo my name is Brick and these are my brothers

...... : s'up ? the name is Butch

...... : hi , i'm Boomer

Blossom : no way

Bubbles : it can't be THEM

Buttercup : this is a nightmare

Blossom , Bubbles and Buttercup : its the rowdyruff boys

Miss. Lellie : okay boys you can sit with Bubbles , Blossom and Buttercup

Brick : fine

Butch : whatever

Boomer : okay

lunch time 

Buttercup : i still can't believe those stupid boys are in our class

Blossom : yeah , why are they in school ... i mean they ARE the ROWDYRUFF BOYS

Bubbles : i don't think its that bad

Blossom and Buttercup : WHAT !

Buttercup : what is wrong with you Bubbles ?

Blossom : yeah are you feeling alright ?

Bubbles : ........ i'm sorry , i mean maybe they are good now and can we be friends with them

Buttercup : ARE YOU KIDDING ME ?

.... : what are you girls talking about ?

.... : yeah

.... : you better tell us soon POWERPUFF GIRLS

Blossom , Bubbles and Buttercup : huh ?

Blossom , Bubbles and Buttercup : THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS !

Brick : long time no see , Blossom

Butch : yeah i missed kicking you're ass Buttercup

Boomer : ....... *blushes*

Blossom : OH SHUT UP , BRICK !

Buttercup : YOU KICKING MY ASS ? WRONG

Bubbles : ............ *blushes*

Brick : ....... Boomer what's wrong with you ?

Blossom : Bubbles ?

Boomer : huh ? oh nothing guys

Bubbles : huh ? something wrong Blossom ?

Buttercup : what do you mean something wrong ?

Blossom : Buttercup calm down

Buttercup : fine

Butch : HA you loser girls are never going to change are you ?

Buttercup : HOW DID YOU CALL US ?

Butch : you heard me LOSER

Brick : Butch , shut up ! we are not here to fight

Blossom : what do you mean ?

Boomer : you see , we are good guys now

Bubbles : really ? *blushes*

Boomer : well yeah *blushes*

its look like the rowdyruff boys are good now ... or that is what they say

and its look like there is something with Bubbles and Boomer , is it love ?

you will see next time

because that its for now i hope you guys enjoy


	2. first day part 2

hey everyone i'm back sorry it took so long

lets start ... NOW

last time :

Bubbles : really ? *blushes*

Boomer : well yeah *blushes*

the first day ( 2 )

Buttercup : OK OK WAIT A SEC. ! what do you guys mean you are good now ?

Butch : what ? its not clear for you Buttercup ?

Buttercup : no ... and did you just called me Buttercup ?

Butch : yeah , why ? that is you're name , right ?

Buttercup : well yeah but you never call me Buttercup

Butch : well now i do

Buttercup : ok then

Blossom : well its good that you guys are on our side now ... but why ...

Brick : are we good now ? well that is a secret Blossom

Blossom : secret ?

Brick : yeah

Blossom : oh .. ok then

Bubbles : i'm happy you guys are good now *blushes*

Boomer : yeah ... me too *blushes*

Blossom : Bubbles are you sure you alright ?

Bubbles : yes Blossom i'm sure so don't worry , ok ?

Blossom : well ok then ...

Buttercup : well we have to go its almost time for spanish

Blossom and Bubbles : ok , bye guys

Brick , Butch , Boomer : later girls

classroom 244 : Spanish

Blossom : i wonder why they are good now

Buttercup : yeah me too

Bubbles : maybe ...

Blossom and Buttercup : maybe what Bubbles ?

Bubbles : maybe they want to be ... our friends ... *blushes*

Blossom : friends ? Bubbles why are you all red on your face ?

Buttercup : don't tell me you like them or should i said Boomer !

Bubbles : *blushes madly* no i don't like Boomer !

Blossom and Buttercup : sure you don't Bubbles

Bubbles : ... *blushes* then you 2 like Brick and Butch

Blossom and Buttercup : *blushes* WHAT ? NO !

Bubbles : see you guys are blushing , you 2 do like them

Blossom : well ... maybe *blushes*

Buttercup : no i will never like Butch *blushes*

Bubbles : i din't said you liked Butch , Buttercup *smirks*

Buttercup : *blushes madly* ... crap

Blossom : you really do like him

Buttercup : SHUT UP ! you like Brick

Blossom : well maybe i do

Bubbles : *giggles*

Blossom and Buttercup : what's so funny Bubbles ?

Bubbles : nothing , its just we all like one of the rowdyruff boys

Blossom and Buttercup : yeah that is kinda weird

Bubbles : yeah

classroom 231 : history

Boomer : ... guys

Brick : what wrong Boomer ?

Butch : yeah bro what is bothering you ?

Boomer : do you guys think ... you are starting to like the girls ?

Brick and Butch : *blushes* well ... maybe

Boomer : really ? do you guys think the girls like us too ?

Brick : maybe , maybe not i think they stil see us as enemies

Butch : for now

Boomer : but they said they believed us

Brick : i know Boomer , but maybe they don't trust us yet

Butch : so we have to do everything on everything so they trust us

Boomer : for me isn't that a problem , for you and Brick it will be a problem

Brick : maybe , Blossom is smart but i am too i find a way

Butch : yeah me too

Boomer : come on lets go home

Brick and Butch : ok

that its for now i hope you enjoyed it bye til next time


	3. trouble in the park

hey guys

lets start

last time :

Boomer : come on lets go home

Brick and Butch : ok

powerpuff girls home 

Buttercup : ... i'm bored

Bubbles : yeah , me too

Blossom : ... who want to go to the park ?

Bubbles and Buttercup : ME !

Blossom : ok ! lets go girls

at the park

Bubbles : ... hm ?

Blossom : what wrong Bubbles ?

Buttercup : ...

Bubbles : there is something not right here

Blossom : what do you mean Bubbles ?

Bubbles : look around Blossom

Blossom : huh ? ok

Buttercup : ... what happend here !

Blossom : i don't know maybe a tornado

Bubbles : maybe , but why are those clothes here ?

Blossom and Buttercup : clothes ?

Bubbles : yeah ! right there

Blossom : what happend here , why are they under blood

Bubbles : maybe there are wild animals running around

Blossom : if there were animals here the mayor would call us

Buttercup : but if it isn't a animal ... then what was it

Blossom : i don't know Buttercup

Bubbles : it isn't a alien is it ? *scared*

Blossom : why do you think that Bubbles ?

Bubbles : because ... t-t-there is a-a strang thing

Buttercup : strange thing ? where ?

Bubbles : there behind the tree

Buttercup : *walk to the tree* ...

Blossom : Buttercup ?

Buttercup : ...

Bubbles : B-B-Buttercup a-a-are you alright ?

Buttercup : ...

Blossom : lets go check Bubbles !

Bubbles : do we have to ?

Blossom : fine you stay here i'l go check

Bubbles : ok

Blossom : *walk to the tree*

Bubbles : Blossom ?

Blossom : ...

Bubbles : BLOSSOM ! BUTTERCUP !

Buttercup and Blossom : ...

Bubbles : *start to cry* i have to get help *runs away*

rowdyruff boys at the park

Boomer : guys did you hear that ?

Brick and Butch : hear what ?

Boomer : i though i hear ... never mind

Bubbles : BLOSSOM ! BUTTERCUP !

Boomer : that sounded like Bubbles !

Butch : lets go

Brick and Boomer : ok

Boomer : BUBBLES ! wait !

Bubbles : huh ? *turns around* Boomer , Brick , Butch !

Brick : what happend Bubbles ?

Bubbles : *start to cry* i think something happend to Blossom and Buttercup

Butch : what do you mean ?

Bubbles : well we were there and hear something strang Buttercup went to check but did not

return to us so Blossom went to look for her but she din't return either so i'm worry

and went to look for help ! i'm glad you guys are here !

Brick : where was it Bubbles ?

Bubbles : right there

Boomer : come on lets go

Brick , Butch and Bubbles : yeah !

that is all for now i hope you enjoyed it ciao till next time


	4. Bolt , Byron , Blamo and the ppnk ?

ok next chapter *sigh* its not easy anymore to make a update but here you go guys

last time :

Boomer : come on lets go

Brick , Butch and Bubbles : yeah

( now lets see what happend to Blossom and Buttercup ...

but first lets return to see why Buttercup din't return to her sisters )

Buttercup : ... *see a dead body in the grass and is shocked*

Blossom : Buttercup ?

Buttercup : ... *something hid her hard on the head and fainted*

Bubbles : B-B-Buttercup a-a-are you alright ?

Buttercup : ... *somebody or something take her away when she is stil fainted*

Blossom : lets go check Bubbles !

Bubbles : do we have to ?

Blossom : fine you stay here i'l go check

Bubbles : ok

Blossom : *walk to tree*

Bubbles : Blossom ?

Blossom : *see dead body and something hid her hard and fainted and something take her away*

Bubbles : BLOSSOM ! BUTTERCUP !

( ok now we go back to Bubbles and the boys were we stopped last time )

Bubbles : it was there behind t-t-that tree

Brick : Blossom ?

Butch : Buttercup ?

Bubbles : they won't answer i already done it but ... nothing

Brick : lets go check Butch , Boomer stay with Bubbles if we don't return in a hour then get the professor

Boomer : ok Brick , be careful you too Butch

Butch and Brick : yeah

Bubbles : please find my sisters Brick and Butch and be careful

Brick : don't worry Bubbles we wil find your'e sisters ! believe us , okay ?

Bubbles : ok ...

Butch : lets go Brick

Brick : yeah

( now lets go to Buttercup and Blossom )

Buttercup : *start to wake up* huh ? where ... OUCH my head hurt

Blossom : *start to wake up* ... Buttercup ?

Buttercup : Blossom ! are you alright ?

Blossom : not really , where are we ?

Buttercup : i don't know i'm just awake

Blossom : oh ... Bubbles ? where is Bubbles ?

Buttercup : i don't see her here maybe she get help

Blossom : i hope she is alright

Buttercup : me too ...

... : well well well look wo is awake

... : did you girls sleep well ?

... : about time you girls wake up !

Blossom and Buttercup : huh ?

Blossom : who are you guys ?

... : oh we are so sorry my name is ...

... : huh ? what is that noise ?

... : its the alarm

... : again ? what is it now ?

... : maybe its the blue one

... : that don't look like a blue , blond girl

... : who are those boys ?

... : i don't know but i bet the blue girl get help because her sisters din't return to her

... : well lets welcome those boys then *evil smirk*

Buttercup : what was that all about ?

Blossom : i don't know Buttercup but you can tell they are up to something not good whit us

Buttercup : and Bubbles

Blossom : but ... what boys were they talking about ?

Buttercup : maybe the rowdyruff boys

Blossom : maybe ... i hope they don't get kidnapped too

Buttercup : knowing the rowdy's they won't ... Boomer and brick maybe ... but Butch no way

Blossom : um Buttercup ... you are the toughest one of the powerpuff girls and you were the first one kidnapped

Buttercup : ... damn i hate it when your'e right

Blossom : sorry Buttercup

Buttercup : its ok ... no all we have to do is wait i guess

Blossom : yeah ...

... : and you guys think that could work ?

... : man you guys are more stupider then i tough

... : that is so right

Buttercup : DID YOU CALL US STUPID ?

... : yes stupid

Buttercup : OK NOW YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT BOY

... : and what can you do Buttercup ?

Blossom : shut up you ! Buttercup calm down and who are you guys ?

... : call me Bolt

... : i'm Byron

... : and i'm Blamo

Blossom : ok then Bolt , Byron and Blamo can i ask who are those girls that were here

Bolt : they group calling the powerpunk girls Berserk , Brute and brat

Blossom : but what do they want from us ?

Blamo : they want to destroy you guys and the blue girl

Buttercup : again enemies for us

Blossom : and why are you guys here ?

Byron : well Blossom that is our bussines , alright ?

Blossom : fine fine

Buttercup : are you guys on the side of those punk girls ?

Blamo : not anymore

Blossom : why did you guys stop ?

Bolt : long story girl , long story

Blossom : ... you guys look alot like the rowdyruff boys

Byron : the rowdyruff boys ? who are they ?

Buttercup : they are our counterparts Brick , Butch and Boomer

Bolt : there are 3 of them ?

Blossom : yeah , why ?

Blamo : the punks only saw 2 of them one red and the other green

Blossom : only Brick and Butch ? but where is Boomer then

Buttercup : maybe he is whit Bubbles

Blossom : i hope so

( ok that is all for now see you guys next time ciao )


	5. Bolt story of their past

i think its not high school anymore but who care

last time :

Buttercup : maybe he is whit Bubbles

Blossom : i hope so

( ok now we are going to hear the story why Bolt , Byron and Blamo are good )

Blossom : Bolt ?

Bolt : what ?

Blossom ; why are you guys good ?

Bolt : i already told you its a long story

buttercup : so ? its going to take a while for Brick and Butch to know what happend and where we are

Bolt : well ... fine then

( flashback )

Berserk : see those little rats Bolt ?

Bolt : yeah

Berserk : we have to destroy them

Bolt : what ? why ?

Berserk : because they are in our way to take over the world

Bolt : take over the world ?

Berserk : yes , so we and our siblings have a lot stuf for ourselves

Bolt : and you think that is going to work

Berserk : well ... whit just the 3 off us no but whit you and your'e brothers then it will work

Bolt : ...

Berserk : Bolt ?

Bolt : what ?

Berserk : you are going to help right ?

Bolt : ... i don't know Berserk

Berserk : WHAT ?

Bolt : you heard me Berserk i don't care you going to take over the world but destoy 3 girls just to take over the world is just crazy when you can just use them as ... a slave or something

Berserk : ... what ? are you tying to say that you aren't evil ?

Bolt : maybe i do

Berserk : THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE ?

Bolt : i'm here because ...

Berserk : SHUT UP !

Bolt : ...

Berserk : you ... you ...

Bolt : i ... what ?

Berserk : leave

Bolt : what ?

Berserk :LEAVE AND BRING YOUR'E STUPID BROTHERS WHIT YOU !

Bolt : DON'T CALL MY BROTHERS STUPID

Berserk : I DO WHAT I WAN'T TO

Bolt : ... *start to leave*

Berserk : WHERE ARE YOU GOING ?

Bolt : you told me to leave , din't you ? so i'm going to get my brothers

Berserk : ... FINE ! I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN !

Bolt : don't worry you won't *leaves*

Berserk : ...*feel her eyes start to grow wet*

Bolt : ... ( i'm sorry Berserk but i just can't stay evil anymore ... its just don't feel right ... )

Berserk : *start to cry* ( i'm sorry Bolt ... please come back )

Bolt : *hear Berserk crying* ( i'm sorry Berserk ... i really am )

( end of flashback )

Blossom and Buttercup : wow

Bolt : yeah

Blossom : but does this mean ... you like Berserk ?

Bolt : *blushes* well ... maybe

Blossom : so you guys din't want to destroy us

Byron : no

Blamo : but the first time we did but a little while later not anymore

Buttercup : ok ... do you guys like Brute and Brat too ?

Byron and Blamo : *blushes*

Blossom : i think you can take that as a yes Buttercup

Buttercup : i know

Blamo : and those rowdyruff boys do you guys like one off them ?

Blossom and Buttercup : *blushes* ... maybe

Byron : you guys do and i guess that are Brick and Butch that you guys like

Blossom and Buttercup : *blushes* ...

Bolt : Blossom you like Brick , don't you ?

Blamo : and Buttercup : you like Butch , do you ?

Blossom and Buttercup : *blushes* how did you guys know that ?

Byron : *smirk* mind reading

Blossom : what ?

Buttercup : you guys can do that ?

Bolt , Byron and Blamo : yep

Blossom : oh

Buttercup : but ... i have one question

Bolt : what is it ?

Buttercup : you told berserk that you and your'e brothers would leave but why are you guys still here ?

Bolt : we did leave but then Blamo saw Brute and berserk taking your'e boddies to here so he went to look for us and tell what he saw so we get to here to save you guys but we are waiting for the right moment one wrong move and they know we are here

Blossom : but ... they are gone to go kidnap Brick and Butch

byron : only Brute and berserk , Brat is still here for keeping an eye on you guys

Blossom : oh

Buttercup : but isn't she the weakest one ?

Byron : yeah , they are like all of us

Blossom and Buttercup : huh ?

Blamo : what he is saying is that all the blue one are the weakest one , all the red one are the smartest one and all the green one are the toughest one

Blossom and Buttercup : oh

Blossom : but iff Brat is the weakest one you guys can attack her from behind and we can leave

Bolt : no , if we do that Berserk and Brute will know we were here and Brat always have a alarm whit her so we can't attack her and Byron won't like it too

Byron : yeah she is my crush *blushes* i don't like seeing her hurt

Blossom : sorry

Byron : its ok

( that is it for now come back next time ciao )


	6. Berserk and Brute

here we go

last time :

Blossom : sorry

Byron : its ok

( we go to Brick and Butch now )

Brick : ...

Butch : Brick ?

Brick : what ?

Butch : look

Brick : huh ? *see dead body* ... what happend here ?

Butch : i don't know but this mean somthing bad is going on

Brick : ... ( did something like that happend to Blossom and Buttercup too ? )

Butch : Brick ... you don't think this happend to Blossom and Buttercup too don't you ?

Brick : i don't know Butch

Butch : ... ( i hope you are all right Buttercup )

Brick : *hear something from behind* huh ?

Butch : what ?

Brick : i though i heard something ...

Butch : really ? i din't hear anything

Brick : ...

Butch : Brick i know you are worried about Blossom but ...

Brick : stop it Butch

Butch : ...

Brick : you are tying to sound like you don't care about Buttercup

Butch : i don't

Brick : sure you don't

Butch : ... shut up

... : aw isn't that cute ?

... : yeah 2 stupid boys that are worried about their girlfriend

Brick and Butch : who is there ?

... : oh my i'm sorry

... : here we wil tell our name for you guys

... : i'm Berserk leader off the powerpunk girls and i'm the oldest and the smartest one

... : i'm Brute and the second one and the toughest one off the powerpunk girls

Brick : well i'm Brick leader of the rowdyruff boys and i am the oldest and the smartest one too

Butch : and i'm Butch second and toughest one

Berserk : my my why are you 2 here ?

Brick : some friends of us are missing and their sister said they were gone the moment they were checking for something

Brute : some friends of you ?

Butch : yeah

Berserk : what do they look like maybe we saw them

Brick : well one is a red head like me and you Berserk she wear pink clothes and has a red bow in her hair ...

Butch : the other one is a ravenhaired like you and me Brute and she wear green clothes

Berserk : oh we saw those girls

Brick and Butch : really ?

Brute : yeah follow us

( its been a long time we had seen Boomer and Bubbles lets go to them )

Bubbles : they are long gone Boomer

Boomer : i know ... i hope nothing happend to them

Bubbles : me too ... i wonder what happand to Blossom and Buttercup ...

Boomer : they wil be fine Bubbles i promise

Bubbles : promise ?

Boomer : promise !

Bubbles: thanks Boomer *smile*

Boomer : no problem Bubbles *smile*

Bubbles : ... i hear voices

Boomer : me too ... come on lets go

Bubbles : ok

Boomer : *whisper* there Brick and Butch ... but who are those girls ?

Bubbles : *whisper* i don't know but they look alot like Blossom and Buttercup

Boomer : *whisper* yeah ... hey they are leaving lets follow them

Bubbles :*whisper* ok


End file.
